The Malignancy of a Magnificent Love
by Caunwen Nestriel
Summary: After recent activities and adventures, eveybody deserves a break. But will Ben, Mal, Doug, Evie and The Gang be able to preserve and protect what they hold dear whilst also battling demons from their past?
1. Reprieve and Retrieval

Chapter 1 Reprieve and Retrieval

 **Author's Note: Hey guys this if my first time writing for any Disney franchise, and I felt it was right to start with Descendants after hearing about the great news for the next sequel, Descendants 3! Anyways, I love these pairings, and I am sorry if the first few chapters are a little chaotic, I am getting my creative groove back. Thank you so much. Main pairings are BenxMal and DougxEvie, but the entire gang including Carlos, Jay, Lonnie and Jane will make several appearances as our heroes work to foil the plans of their old enemies.**

* * *

Gentle moonbeams cast their long fingers down onto the glittering dips and curls of the Enchanted Lake. The night air was perfumed with aroma emanating from bundles of roses and lilies in every color that adorned the foliage flanking the expanses of the shore. Despite the fact that they were visiting this magical place at night, every minute detail that sang of its beauty was still visible to even those who were not looking. The flowers almost seemed to be constructed of crystal as their pigments switched from vivacious mauve to a more subdued but royal plum. The air itself carried itself in a graceful fashion which was emphasized by the delirious haze of violet that crested through the night sky. The water bubbled and jostled against its stone confines. Mal had never seen anything so beautiful, and a small gasp of awe slipped from her lips frozen in a state of astonishment.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? How can I feel anything else but love for this? I have never seen anything like it, but why are we here so late? What was so pressing that we couldn't wait until the morning?"

Ben delivered a soft smile with a tinge of amusement.

"What do know you of midnight Mal?"

Mal pursed her lips into a knot of confusion, and her swirls of purple fell into her eyes as she cocked her head to try and form an answer for Ben without sounding like an idiot. Just like several months prior, in a silent reprieve to their hectic lives, a true moment of introspection, Ben leaned forward to brush away the wayward lock that shielded Mal's gaze from his.

Finally, Mal decided on what she deemed a suitable response, "When the clock strikes twelve on midnight, all spells are broken. Jane told me about her mother's gift for Cinderella, a spell that expired at midnight. Midnight doesn't sound like something to be celebrating Ben. Endings are not something we should focus on."

Ben deftly traced the contours of Mal's chin before he stood up abruptly and walked towards the threshold of their gazebo which was bathed in glorious lunar light. Her eyes followed Ben on his path, and waited for his explanation.

"I understand why you would only know the negative aspects of midnight's influence on magic, but it can be so much more. On the Isle you were taught to view all acts of Good Magic to be corrupted and twisted. But that isn't how things really are; especially tonight. Fairy Godmother was kind enough to lend us some of her magical reserves, but this time instead of ending at midnight, it begins."

The passionate tint to Ben's eye was quite adorable, but the fanatical undertone was slightly disconcerting, but if Mal had learned anything from her time by his side, he was the one person she could trust no matter what. He offered his hand to close the gap between them, she accepted it graciously and joined him in a warm embrace which was supported by the marble column to their right.

"Ok, I will bite what is so special about tonight?"

"Besides the captivating fairy in front of me, it seems to have slipped my mind."

Ben smiled playfully, and Mal broke apart from his hold slightly to admonish his jest with a slight punch to the shoulder. She was truly blessed to be able to call him hers, for the first time in her entire life, she could simply laugh and joke with another person.

"Alright two can play at this game? Should I transform into my fiercer form, I think if your pants were to say… light on fire… you would be more willing to cooperate." Mal gave Ben a slightly seductive glance thrown over her shoulder as she made a show to try to look as imposing and tall as possible, but her height of 5'2 unfortunately rendered her attempts more ridiculous than anything else.

Ben chuckled and advanced on her failed effort at intimidation and circled his strong arms around her waist to pull her to him.

"As much as I love your scalier counterpart, I don't think its possible for a dragon to learn to swim in such a small area. I am game to try, but it would be a shame for this entire area to go down in flames simply due to your frustration."

Mal huffed and stomped away, she cast a glare at Ben.

"Do you seriously think that insulting me is the best way to convince me to get in the water. Last time I got in I nearly drowned."

Ben grinned once more, "That's a little bit of an exaggeration don't you think? After all, I was right here to rescue you."

"You call that saving, you are the reason I jumped in in the the first place!"

Ben's smile shrank slightly to accommodate Mal's growing irritation, but did not lose its earnest nature.

"Oh come on, you know you loved it. And I promise this time, there will be absolutely no near-death experiences, I am still sea-sick from the Cotillion."

Mal surrendered a slight smile and nodded.

"It certainly wasn't a bad experience to be carried by my prince. I concede. Are you willing to recreate that experience?

"Prince, I am a king I will have you know!" Ben sputtered in mock indignation.

Mal saw right through his manufactured agitation and responded nonchalantly.

"I am not contesting that point, but you were still a prince when we met, and as they say true love never dies, the state in which I first met you will also remain in my heart. You should be flattered; to me you are forever young. The prince of my heart, who would have thought I would fall victim to such romantic clichés?"

Ben gave her a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and swept her up into his arms.

"I love it when you talk clichés to me."

Unexpectedly, with Mal still situated in his grip, Ben sprinted to the edge of the dry surface and plunged into the lake beneath. Mal fought to extricate herself but he only held on tighter.

Mal managed to splutter out a handful of words as she went to work on clearing her now sopping wet hair from her nose and mouth, "What on Earth was that for Ben?"

"Well because you distracted me, I didn't get to complete what I was saying. Fairy Godmother enchanted the water so sinking is impossible. All you can do is float. And now I am going to teach you to swim."

Mal shook her head playfully and managed to move away from Ben's embrace.

"Only if you can catch me Beast!"

"Oh you are so on Miss Lizard!"

"I am a Dragon, and I think it's time I taught you what a dragon does when she is made fun of." Mal waved her hand to the right and animated the lilac currents so they splashed Ben in the face. She erupted in laughter.

Ben frowned, and swept his arms to create his own wave of destruction, "No fair, I don't have magic."

"Well you seem quite capable regardless of that fact. And all is fair in love and war, magic is no exception."

Ben dove through the now serene waters, and stirred up plumes of foam and bubbles as he moved to swing Mal into another hug.

"You are going to learn to swim...tonight."

Mal shrieked in futility as she wasn't able to evade the mass of the current king of Auradon hurtling towards her with an expression of defiant determination and excitement coloring his features.

* * *

A ghostly specter cloaked in shadow, and sporting an enchantment that warded away all light traversed the window which opened the room up to the wonders of the evening. A simple snap of calloused yet delicate fingers and an incantation in an ancient language willed the lock on the window to pop open. In celebration this success pulled the mouth of the intruder into a sinister smirk. The most peculiar aspect of the unwanted visitor were the serpentine tendrils that cascaded from the humanoid torso. The tentacles moved surprisingly smoothly for their obscene length and meaty size.

The tentacles moved in perfect unison with their arms. If the intruder were visible to the naked eye, one would most likely find themselves ill at ease with the slimy film left behind by the unnaturally tendrils. Via the magical aura shielding the intruder the resultant sludge that coated the carpeted floor dissolved into nothing. They reached out their hand and seized the clear container that held the reptilian remains of a once lethal sorceress. The lizard automatically recognized the presence of a new being, and quickly sensed that their interests aligned well with one another's. The emerald scaled reptile bolted to the walls that had held it prisoner for so long and perched itself on its hind legs to fasten its hands to the glass.

"It's about time we get you back on two legs, don't you? Maleficent?"

The lizard nodded its head in a disturbingly human manner and narrowed its eyes to accompany its frightening leer.

They escaped into the night with out as so much of a trace of their deeds.

* * *

Doug and Evie entered into the girls' dorm room to say good night and devise plans for the following day. All students at Auradon Prep had been given the rest of the week off to commemorate the triumphant Cotillion from the night prior. The couple had pulled out two chairs and settled at the cherry wood desk which was painted white to create an ambience of serenity. Evie reached over to the far side of the table and slid the AP chemistry textbook over so it was parallel to her body. She moved to open it to the section on limiting reactions when Doug gently clasped her hand and tugged it away from the massive tome.

"Evie, we have all weekend to study for the examination. Let's spend some time just relaxing."

Evie shot Doug a surprised look, and remained motionless _._

 _When had Doug ever been one to shy away from academic challenges? Was something wrong? Had she pushed him too far with her desire to pursue chemistry in university?_

Exhaling a shaky breath and continuing on in an erratic pattern of breathing Evie inquired, "Why don't you want to make the most of our time together? We could be most productive if we spend every available moment in preparation."

Doug chuckled jovially and shook his head, he bent his gaze down to absorb the image of their entwined fingers. He raised their hands to drop a peck to her palm.

"Just being with you means that we are making the most of our time together. Don't ever forget that."

All of Evie's consternation faded away with the sweet lull of Doug's words. Her eyes brimmed with tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying honey?"

"With all that's been going on for the past few weeks, designing all of those gowns, getting Mal back from the Isle, and patching things up between her and Ben, we haven't had any time as just us. And I think I like myself the best when I am with you. It only makes sense that how we got to know each other was through chemistry, as I dare say we have plenty of that. For a moment you had me worried that you had grown tired of putting up with me."

Doug grasped both sides Evie's face and tugged her in close. His voice dropped ever so slightly, and the intensity sent sparks through Evie's veins, and chills down her skin.

"Evie, I never have, and never will 'just put up with you', we are Doug and Evie, we just make sense. Studying, working or laughing are all the ways I would prefer to spend my time. And don't worry, I have not forgotten out scholastic responsibilities, and we are going to kick some serious butt on that exam, but we are also so much more than students. We connect like a metal goes with a nonmetal. I also love you more than any chemical bond."

Evie blushed, but didn't retreat regardless of the weight that Doug's words conveyed. She smiled lovingly.

"I love you too Doug."

They exchanged a tender kiss, and Evie suggested they sneak into the kitchen and retrieve some caramel covered apples from the pantry. Evie swore up and down that they would not be _poisonous_ apples, but he knew there was no reason to be skeptical. Doug concurred with the plan whole wholeheartedly and they were off.

* * *

Hours later Evie emerged from a deep and restorative slumber that rivaled Sleeping Beauty's 100-year snooze to the deafening screams of her best friend who was petrified, fixed in what looked to be a very uncomfortable sleeping position.

Evie hurriedly flung her satin sheets off of her, and besides a few stumbles in the dark via the copious fabric of her night gown, she made it to Mal's bed. She quickly surmised that Mal was having a nightmare, which in itself wasn't dangerous, but the accompanying magical outburst was something to be wary of.

Deciding to not hold back, Evie shook Mal's prone form with all of her might and was answered back with green flames that spread outward from Mal like a beacon. The branches of shamrock extended outward as they stalked their next flammable victim. Before Evie's devastatingly gorgeous wardrobe could be devastated by fire, she snapped her fingers and a puffy cloud of azure vapor enveloped every flame, and swallowed the oxygen that fueled the ignition.

Evie's powers weren't as strong as Mal's but when Mal was unconscious, it was easier for Evie to counter Mal's magic in order to prevent any damage.

As if Mal's slumber were attached to the ravenous progression of the emerald fire she bolted upright as soon as all of it was extinguished. The vibrant green highlight receded from eyes, but the alarm did not fade with the unnatural color.

"They're coming!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that the villain was pretty obvious, but at least you don't know mother or daughter yet! I know that it was pretty cheesy and cliche, but the writing will grow in quality and depth, I promise. Also, there will be lots of action and drama too, not all just sunshine and rainbows. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! The main focus is these two couples working together, playing off of each other's strengths, and growing into better people who can protect those they love from evil. Leave a review if you are so inclined!**


	2. Schemes and Teams

Chapter 2 Schemes and Teams

 **Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! It was so much fine to write, and things are going to start heating up! I hope that nobody was out of character, or that nothing was too ridiculous. Now this will not be super bloody, but someone may not survive. This is my sequel idea for a darker and more mature Descendants but no language or smut, just tense situations and some violence. I just want things to be as real as possible.**

* * *

The only illumination came from rusted lanterns with cracked glass panes that exposed the skeletal stubs which were once candles. The watery light flickered in an erratic pattern on varying panels of warped wood ripe with mildew, and would make even the Big Bad Wolf strain his keen eyes. Sadly, The Wolf hadn't quite reached the level of infamy to be allowed admittance into the exclusive meeting of only the most prestigious villains. Ursula's Chum Shop was in high spirits this evening as their leader had finally come back.

Besides Ursula, none of Maleficent compatriots of the Isle had even ventured to conceive a rescue plan. Once, they may have been capable adversaries in their own stories, but the embarrassment of incarceration, and being shoved onto an island in such proximity to the with Maleficent had hid them all pretty hard in the ego.

The only one who could give Maleficent a run for her money was Ursula, but she focused her attention on terrorizing the delinquent wannabe pirates down at the wharf if they broke into her newly acquired stores of suspect shrimp and chum, and plotting impossible schemes to ruin Ariel. With her tentacles, Ursula could reach miles away, with her as the fishy epicenter, and the limbs slithering out like the hands of a clock; which was the very method in which she extracted Maleficent from the clutches of her asinine daughter.

Then again, Uma had also failed in making any real progress for the villains as a whole, so she couldn't really judge too much, but at least Uma had the guts to return to those that she had failed. And her punishment, which fit the crime, was to gut the store's merchandise in full view of every one, with no gloves or apron. It appeared that Uma would diligently pay her due penance but it had only been 12 hours; and she was a volatile cephalopod.

A transparent cage was perched precariously on the edge of a cedar table, wrought with rot, and the lizard within scurried to the side placed most solidly on the stained table cloth to prevent the entire container from falling to the ground. This design was an intentional choice as Ursula relished in the idea of finally having the power over Maleficent; even if she was only a helpless reptile. Ursula simply sat and watched as her rival nervously scuttled in a futile attempt to push the cage to the heart of the table. Finally, Ursula grew tired of Malificent's little display, and stood up, her tendrils having molded into two very sturdy legs. Before she was to completely disengage the frenzied lizard, she shook the table a little bit and made sure to make eye contact with the now irate, but trapped evil fairy.

In a rich baritone voice that warned of backwards business practices and sideways deals spoke into the inconsistently dark room, the stench of rotten crustaceans never having fazed her, "Having fun there, Squirt? If we didn't need you, I would be content to watch you running around in terrified circles for the end of your days. But, you owe us, as it is your disappointing offspring is the reason that we do not yet have our freedom. You will return the favor that I so kindly provided by bringing you back from the wretched hive of hope and cheerfulness, and then you may remain in your true form. But first, you must prove yourself before your own freedom is guaranteed."

Jafar stepped forward, the pungent fumes gradually strangling his throat, and leeching away his ability to breath, "Enough Ursula, you have had your fun. Do not forget who we are dealing with. We need her."

Ursula whipped back and seized Jafar by the neck, "I know exactly what we need; do not forget who put this entire operation together in the first place. If it weren't for me, you would still be languishing in your pathetic self-pity, and reliving the glory days of you temporarily besting a street urchin who rocked unfortunate genie pants. Remember who _you_ are dealing with!"

Ursula unclasped Jafar's neck, and made sure to put in a little extra force so he would stumble back slightly. He eventually righted himself, as he regained his composure but was unable to completely vanquish the coughs that came from deprivation of oxygen.

"But, alas, my half-rate magician, you are right. We have waited long enough. Everyone stand back, no one knows how angry the beast will be once she is unleashed."

Ursula beckoned for the ornately clad Evil Queen to come forward, "Regina, get over here. She won't bite, at least not at first." Ursula offered an iniquitous smile.

The Evil Queen steeled herself, and mumbled that she was doing this to get her daughter back, and her old friend would do her no harm.

She joined hands with the scaly surface of Ursula's skin and they shared a look of joint understanding.

"This is for Evie. Maleficent please forgive us for our failure, let us be successful in this enterprise to take over Auradon, and see our children again."

Ursula and The Evil Queen began to chant at the same time,"quæ quondam erat, reverteretur. Ipsi gloria et imperium restituere ulciscere et reduc nobis quid iuste."

The words which might be bewildering to those untrained in the mystic arts, rolled effortlessly off of their tongues. The volume slowly elevating as they each felt their reserves of mana stretch out and uncoil from their long dormant positions. Thanks to King Ben's decree to allow children of the villains to travel to Auradon, and the recent return of powerful sorcerers and sorceresses like Jay, Evie and Mal, the magic dampening effect of the barrier had lessened.

Once the foreign words had reached their highest peak of power, and volume all of the lanterns went out in a flash. A potent gust of wind ripped through the shop and doused out the tempermental flames. The temperature dropped several degrees, and silence reigned supreme.

Each spectator waited with bated breath, the night thick with anxiety. Ursula and The Evil Queen unjoined their hands and stepped backwards to see what they had brought forth.

The frigid clime receded abruptly to be replaced by the overwhelming heat of lime green blaze that forced every one in the crowd back involuntarily. A bone-chilling laugh emanated from the brilliant flames, and out stepped the mighty Maleficent, horns and all.

* * *

Evie had rushed Mal to Ben's study with a speed that would make Hercules' Pegasus envious. Evie had deftly contacted a sleepy and incoherent Ben on her cell phone, and managed to maneuver Mal to the office with minimal damage to her catatonic best friend. However, there were a few brushes with some suits of armor, and a porcelain vase did not survive the night, as it ended up in jagged shards, but property damage wasn't exactly Evie's top priority at the moment.

Ben was already in the office by the time they got there, and he wasn't alone. The entire gang, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Jay were all present and accounted for. Ben had obiously called them as well. The office was blindingly bright to both girls who were still in a somewhat sleepy stupor, but Ben caught on quickly and slid the switch down a tad to dim the lights.

Jay and Carlos had already gone to work pushing the furniture out of the way in order to make room for the large group, and they were now all standing in the middle flanking eachother in protective stances, as if anticipating an attack at any moment. Ben migrated towards Mal's side and gripped her from behind to try and coax her out of her catatonia. Mal's breathing became noticeable deeper and constant, due to the contact with Ben.

Doug and Evie exchanged a wistful look that communicated an unspoken understanding. Doug and Evie had gotten much better at verbal ques in the last six months, and in times like this it was a very useful skill. Doug questioned Evie to ascertain that she was alright, and her affirmative nod quelched his worries. They held eachother's hands.

Jay grew impatient with the lack of conversation and began, "If we just stand here all night, we won't get to the bottom of this. Mal can you try to tell us what happened."

Mal had completely relaxed in the presence of those closest to her, and she nodded.

"I am sorry for waking you guys up in the middle of the night, especially our first night off in awhile, but I had a vision: my mom is gone. We checked. Somehow someone must have gotten into our dorm and taken her. I don't think any heroes would want to deal with my mom, and Uma surrendered, so in whose best interests does it lie to obtain my mom?"

Carlos spoke up first, "It has got to be Ursula. There must be a power vaccuum on the Isle with your mom out of the way, and she is the most obvious choice to fill it. We all saw what Uma can do, she certainly gave you a run for your money, Mal. We are too young to see the extent of Ursula's powers, but it isn't too much a stretch of the imagination to conclude how strong she is. Now with Uma's defeat, she is going to want to take matters into her own hands."

Carlos turned towards Ben, "And Ben, your royal decree must have already weakened the barrier. All of the witches and wizards are getting there first taste of freedom in two decades. Imagine the power rush."

Ben turned a sickly pallor, he gulped and swiveled his head to assess the reactions of everyone else in the room. He noticed that all seemed to be in agreement with Carlos. He closed his eyes for a moment, to ground himself and refocus on the issue at hand. Mal squeezed his hand in support.

"So this is my fault? How could I have not seen this coming?"

He stalked over to the nearest arm chair, and converted his mask into that of a stricken man, much older than his age of 18.

Carlos responded, "Of course this is not your fault; don't be absurd. You did the right thing. There is no way any of us could have foreseen our parents taking advantage of an act rooted in rehabilitation and kindness. Do not doubt your self for a second, if things get bad, we are going to need a king with his head in the game."

Ben supplied a grateful smile.

Jane smiled in adoration at her boyfriend, she was always so proud of his capacity for not only logic, but also empathy.

"Carlos is right. And if push comes to shove, my mom is here. She is the most skilled fairy in all of Auradon, she would back us up to the end of the earth. She loves our home as much as we all do, if not even more. I wager she would even be willing to work with us magic users, we could all use some refinement."

Jane retreated behind the shield of Cruella de Ville's son, and hung her head slightly in a shy manner. She feared that she had been too bold and stepped out of her place.

Carlos took her chin in his fingers, and lifted it up gently.

"That is a great idea Jane. Don't be scared to speak up, we all have valuable ideas and insights."

Everyone else smiled warmly.

Jay took advantage of the lapse in talking, "The magic users cannot have all of the fun, our dueling team is at your service Ben, and we are always actively recruiting. We shouldn't forget about your Guard either Ben, and each kingdom has an elite force to smother out conflict."

Ben walked forward and clasped his hand on Jay's shoulder with a resounding reverberation. Ben had been watching the development of Jay's marital skill and combat strategy, and he was very impressed. He had not broached the idea with Jay yet, but Ben hoped to have Jay take over as Captain of his Royal Guard once he had graduated, the current commanding officer was to retire very soon, and finding a replacement was becoming a very pressing preoccupation for the king. Ben wanted that Jay accept, as he couldn't think of anyone better for the position.

"Jay and Jane, thank you for your input, both of you, truly. Being prepared is our best bet and line of defense. We will have both our magic users and our warriors ready for whatever comes next. I also think it wouldn't be a bad idea to approach the concept of including the archery team in our ranks. After all, they did just come back from Nationals with a first place trophy. But, battle will be the absolute last resort, we all need to hope that this will not come to blows. Mal tell us more about what you saw."

"Well it wasn't crystal clear, but the underlying meaning was decipherable. Every villain is uniting under a single banner, I don't know exactly if it led by my mother, Ursula, or both, but either way they pose a serious threat. If my mother were to be the General, she would obviously have to be reverted to her fairy form, and that also means that she can transform into a dragon again. If that's the case, we all need to do a lot more wishing in the coming weeks. Their exact scheme isn't apparent, but I know that their first stage is subversion and attrition, and then when they think us at our most vulnerable, they are going to come here. War is their endgame."

Everyone was stunned and rendered dumbstruck. The potential for impending doom was not a great discussion topic, instead of loosening the lips, it had a tendency to like them up and throw away the key.

Lonnie was the one to take the initiative and brave their now uncertain future, "Now we know. We can either stay here and wallow, or we can be the heroes that we all know ourselves to be and fight back. This could be a matter of life and death, and I have a lot to fight for, most of which is in this very room. So we are going to put on our big kid crowns and face our adversary with a solid front. Who is with me?"

The question implied so much potential loss and pain, but there was no alternative. They hadn't achieved a life so full of love and happiness that they wouldn't protect it to the end.

Jay once again started the verbal wave of confirmation, "I am!"

Soon enough everyone had screamed their throats hoarse and overextended in support, courage was now the name of the game. It was a miracle that they didn't get a noise complaint.

Evie spoke up as well, "Now we have some semblance of a plan, but just like fashion execution is the key to victory. We all need to start training as soon as possible, especially you Ben. Being King has taken you out of the action."

Carlos book the armory and training room, and begin to invent anything that will help us. Jay decide on any weapons we will need based on each person's talents and preferences, you will also instruct us all, Jane and Mal prepare spells specific to combat, Lonnie talk to your mom about strategy and see if she will come help us, Ben tell your parents about our plans and mobilize the Guard, and I will design our new outfits. I am thinking armor chic; some of the ensembles that Mal and I passed on our way here were quite inspiring. Battle is the perfect idea to make some new clothes. Doug you will be with me managing material inventory and funds, and also you are responsible for providing a killer playlist. OK, we all have a lot of work to do, Carlos as soon as you hear back from Captain Hercules get a hold of us ASAP. Now, we all need some quality sleep, and Mal if you wake me up again, your mom will be the least of your problems."

Evie's playful threat came out much more intimidating than she intended, and after such a commanding and intense speech, she was radiating an aura of authority.

Mal was taken aback for a minute at her best friend's threatening demeanor, but once Evie melted into a pile of laughs she joined in.

"Ay, ay ma'am. With all of us working together, and you keeping us in check, we very well might win this thing."

Mal and Evie shared a tender embrace and held on tight for a few minutes as they each traded and provided strength and resolve for what was to come next.

Suddenly, the Fairy God Mother popped into the study and impatiently demanded, "What on earth is going on in here? We have received numerous noise complaints. And Ben, I don't care if you are the king; you know better, now start acting like it and get to bed. That applies to all of you, and Jane you're coming with me. Curfew is in place for a reason."

Jane and Carlos traded one last loving expression and she left to follow her mother.

The group soon dispersed with a new found sense of purpose, duty and faith. And it seems that they got that noise complaint after all.

* * *

Thanks to the expediency that Evie stressed, and the cancelled classes, the training room was open for their usage for as long as they would need. As soon as the Fairy God Mother had received her daily dosage of caffeine, she had been briefed and gave her okay to all resources, funds and man power that the group would need. She was quite hesitant about allowing Jane to get into the thick of things, but she couldn't deny Auradon any valuable asset, and if they fought together, she could keep a better eye on her daughter.

The following morning at 7:30 sharp the group congregated in the armory to select and make any necessary modifications to their weapons of choice, time was of the essence. Drowsiness was still very much lurking behind their eyes.

Chad had also been told of the new plan, and he was chomping at the bit to show up Ben as a swordsman.

Jay maintained a cool persona, and his conduct was precise, relevant and worthy of respect.

"The remaining forces will be informed soon, but as of right now, we need to organize ourselves: the core team. We have the most information, and we know the enemies the best, as some of us are their own flesh and blood. Now, discipline is the most important aspect od our preparation, and I don't want to hear any complaining or dawdling. We all know what is at stake. Lonnie will be my second in command, and she will work personally with our dueling team. Mal, Evie, Doug and Jane you all need to get comfortable with wielding a sword. Now, don't be frightened, they come in all sizes, and swords aren't the only option, feel free to try out dual daggers, a quarter staff or a bow and arrow. Evie and Mal have some experience with combat, but I cast an adrenaline boosting and skill enhancing spell on the Isle so I am sorry to tell you that you aren't as fierce as you may choose to believe."

Evie flicked her hair back in dismissal, and she seemed unfazed by Jay's revelation. Mal usually was able to keep her horns contained as she used to hide her true self, but her annoyance was readily obvious as she sprouted a pair of sharp appendages from the front of her head.

Jane and Doug just looked like they were going to throw up.

Evie confidently strutted forward, "Jay, by now you have definitely seen that I am capable of anything I set my mind too. My entire life I was groomed to be a demure, submissive and diligent princess, but warrior queen has a much better ring to it, give me a sword. Soon, I will be better than any spell you can cast on me."

Jay cocked his head, and grinned with enthusiasm.

"Now this is the kind of dedication I want to hear and see from all of you. And Mal, your horns are showing."

Mal blushed deeply and pouted, and soon enough her horns disappeared.

"I know that genius. Are you going to continue or just state the obvious all day? I could be writing spells, and practicing my transition into my dragon."

"Calm down Mal, I promise we will get to you soon. First things first, with Doug's competency with instruments and penchant for geometry and logic, he would make an excellent archer. Lonnie outfits him with a medium sized one." Doug put on a brave face, and turned to pick out his implement with Lonnie. "Jane, I know you aren't one for confrontation or violence, but I see you swinging a massive mace."

Jane's eyes grew exponentially bigger, and she simply shook her head furiously. Everyone else laughed, as they had caught on to Jay's jest."

"I am kidding Jane. Settle down, you would not only be a danger to the enemy, but also to your comrades around you, I think you will best be served by combining your powers with your acrobatics, let's make you a wand like your mom's that can adjust its length. On either ends will be a razor sharp crystal, so be careful."

Jane liked that idea much better, and was excited to have the chance to carry on her mother's tradition of using a wand, and displaying her heritage. It would be light enough that she wouldn't be weighed down, or that it would get in the way, but it would be just like the batons that she had been training with. Her cheer leading was going to have a practical application; she couldn't wait to tell her mom! And her mother said that cheer leading was pointless, this will show her! But most of all, she wanted to make her mother proud, and this was a fantastic opportunity.

"I never thought I would be agreeing to this, but I think it's a great idea. Thanks Jay. Let's put this cheer leading thing to good use!"

The group truly appreciated her optimism and they shared a hearty chuckle.

Finally, Jay turned to Mal.

"Best for last, Mal you're ambidextrous, which you have displayed a lot when you are making your artwork. You are able to use both hands in tandem, with perfect synchronicity. Daggers are the most versatile, and unique weapons as they come in many forms. You will use dual daggers, and you can stylize it any way you want."

Mal grinned at the prospect, and she was grateful for the compliment. She had never really been a team player, and she would always feel that soft, yet persistent knack that this was her fault as she was the daughter of the Baddest of Them All, the mighty and ruthless Maleficent. Knowing that she could help to subdue her name sake gave her great confidence. The opportunity to make her own art with the combat and her weapons was also something she was looking forward to immensely.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm Jay, but I understand what you are saying, and the compliment is much appreciated. I would be more than happy to use the daggers. It also seems fitting as I have two sharp things protruding from my head, talons from all four claws when I am a dragon, and now I will have my hands equipped with some more pointy things. I am a walking one-woman army. Jay, this may be your best idea yet."

Jay smiled, "I hope so too Mal, not let's fight. We have lots of work to do, and little time to accomplish it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it is so long! I also hope that this chapter wasn't too boring, and was fun to read. In my version of the universe, Mal does have horns they just aren't as pronounced as her mom because she isn't evil, but she can retract them. Mal is not evil or a demon, its just a trait of her species of fairy. Also, Jay can do magic as his father is a sorcerer but he doesn't like it much, because he prefers using his own talents and skill. Hopefully, it wasn't too hard to believe that Jay cast a spell on Evie and Mal to make them better fighters in Descendants 2, but to me, having almost every major character great with swords was absurd, and made no sense to me. They are going to have to earn their triumphs the old-fashioned way.**

 **Do not be alarmed though, the magic users will still rely heavily on their magical proclivities, but like how the Night King is coming to attack and wipe out all of Winterfell in GOT, every citizen old enough and able of body will need to know how to fight. I hope Evie's banter with Ben and Jay wasn't too flirty, but that is just her nature, and the fact that she took charge too jarring or unbelievable, last movie she really came into her own person, and established herself as a worthy leader. Finally, I made an Instagram for Descendants and I will be posting the characters in their new uniforms and armor once it comes time. Enjoy, and review if you would like to! :)**


End file.
